New Threat and Light
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: Pitch has been defeated but his legacy still lives on through his sons, Zaq and Jet. Two believers get drawn into it all after a single conversation with Jack Frost and Bunny. Now Chalzieah and Liana and in for a whirlwind of adventure among other things. OC/Jack Frost and OC/Bunnymund
1. Chapter 1

**_NEW THREAT AND LIGHT_**

**I do not own rise of the guardians or its characters. I only own Zaq and Jet and the story plot. DO NOT COPY OR I WILL SUE. But seriously do not copy.**

Chalzieah POV

"Snow day" I yell out loud.

Finally it snows here in Burgess. "Chalz" my friend Liana or as I call her Lia called out to me.

"Let's go meet Jamie and his friends at the park" We loved those kids. They were practically family to us. We babysat Jamie and Sophie about every night if their parents were not home. Our parents were away (both mines and Lia's) on a business trip since they worked together. This time they were on some business cruise and meeting in Brazil and Europe for months.

"Sleep in for hour and this is what we get" I say as we arrive at the park. There was a full on snowball war in progress.

"Quit your whining and let's get in the game." Lia says

I quickly create a snowball and throw it at Jamie. A perfect target once again. "Hey who did that" he says as he tries to pinpoint who threw the snowball at him." Was that you Chalz?"

"Maybe" I reply.

"I will get you for that Chalz" he says

"Try to "I say as I run.

"Jack Frost is on my team, so I'm going to win" he retorts

"Well tell Jack Frost that I told him let him try to no one can stop me not even him and, tell him that he needs to keep his ego in check. It's way too big for my liking. Plus he is going to be humiliated losing to a girl."

"Will not" Jamie says.

I know I'm too old to still believe in the guardians being past the age of 12, but that new movie Rise of the Guardians inspired me once again. On the plus side Lia still believes like me.

"Well no one can stop you, my ego is too big, and I'm going to be humiliated by a girl eh?" I hear as I run and dodge the snowballs.

"Holly mother of pooping popsicles" I yelp 'Who in the world said that?"

"Who else could it be other than the great Jack Frost himself?" Jack said.

When I turned around I face palmed. "Ohhh I was so right, your ego is huge." I say."

"Oh really? Holly mother of pooping popsicles? How original can you get?" He retorts.

"Ya" I say sheepishly. I been hanging out with Lia too much.

"Wait you can see me?" he asks.

"Well no duh. You may be Jack Frost but I still believe in you. Before you can say anything, yes I know I'm too old to believe but I still do and yes I believe in the Easter bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and Santa Clause" I explain before Jack gets all exited and starts flying around like idiot.

"Well that saves me a lot of energy. Hey do you know if anyone else your age still believes? "He asks

"Well my friend Liana also known as Lia still believes like me" I say.

"Seriously? "He asks

"Yes" I reply

"I know your friends name but I don't know yours. What is it?" He asks.

"Chalzieah but everybody calls me Chalz" I reply

He was about to reply when Lia came rushing up to me and was rambling like crazy.

"ChalzguesswhoImeet-"she began before I cut her off.

"Lia slow down. You're having a ramble attack." I say.

She takes a deep breath and says" Chalz guess who I meet? The Easter Bunny. His name is Bunnymund but, he told us to call him Bunny. I meet him when I ran into him running from the snowballs."

"So I see you meet the Easter Kangaroo" Jack says

"Jack Frost" Lia awed when she saw him.

"The one and only" Jack replied.

"Anyway were is bunny?" I ask

"Right here Shelia" Bunny says

"Cool. You're so much more amazing in person, plus you don't seem to have as big as an ego as Jack over there." I say

'Well about time someone recognizes me" Bunny exclaims.

"Hey I am much better than the Kangaroo" Jack retorts.

"Are not and I'm a kangaroo mate" Bunny exclaims

"Hey guys I don't mean to be the party-pooper here but what is that?" I say as I point to a dark mass of shadow and what looked like black sand.

"Oh no" Jack and bunny say at the same time.

"What?" Lia and I both say. Before they could reply something like a tentacle grabbed Lia and me and dragged us toward the center.

"What the" I yelped before I began letting lose a string of curses. Beside me Lia was doing the exact same thing as we were dragged rather violently through the snow.

"Well well well look at what we have here "An evil sounding voice called out.

A boy around my age came into view. He had jet back hair. Black eyes, ripped jeans and a V-neck shirt came into view.

"Looks like I caught the same thing brother" Another creepy voice called out.

Jack Frost POV

"Leave them alone" I say right after the second voice called out.

"Well this is a nice introduction. Let's get started. My name is Zaq" The one with the black shirt and ripped jeans said "my brother is the read head in the skull shirt whose named Jet."

"We are the sons of Pitch Black" the one named Jet said.

"No way" Bunny said beside me in disbelief.

At that moment both of them were distracted by us. I guess it was convenient for the girls because they literally went Kung-Fu style on them.

Chalzieah POV

This opportunity was perfect. The idiots here were distracted for a moment. Lia looked at me and I caught that look that was familiar to us. I twisted and kicked Zaq right in the face then punched him in the chest which caused him to let of me. I immediately took off running. When I looked beside me Lia was right at my side. I swore that we would make it to Bunny and Jack when a sharp object pierced my back. I staggered straight into Jack before I passed out.

Jack POV

I was about to call out a warning to them buy, before I could the arrow hit them. Soon as the arrow hit them they began to get woozy and were about to pass out but, they managed to get to us. Chalz fell right into me before she passed out.

"LEAVE NOW" I yelled.

"We leave now but we will be back. Those girls belong to use and we will get them back." Jet said.

"First of all that sounded perverted and second try to they are now under our protection." I said

I looked at bunny and I could tell he agreed with me. "Now leave you annoying buggers." He said.

They sneered at us and left in a cloud of black smoke. I looked down and saw that Chalz was holding tightly onto my hoodie. It looked like she was having a nightmare. The arrow must have inflicted some nightmare sand into her. When I looked at Lia she was doing the exact same thing.

"Looks like they are having horrible nightmares eh mate" Bunny asked.

"Sure does. "I replied. "What do you think North and the others have to say about this bunny?"

"I don't know mate. I never even knew Pitch had two sons. We should tale these two Shelia's to North just in case that arrow carried more than knock-out potion and nightmare sand. Plus those to buggers want these two. "Bunny clarified

"Open up a tunnel bunny I can't fly with her like this" I said beckoning to Chalz.

Bunny sighed and opened up a tunnel just as the Northern lights also the sign for the guardians to assemble streaked across the sky.

"Looks like we're on time eh Bunny" I said.

Bunny just snorted and hopped in and I followed. I just hope Chalz and Lia are going to be ok. Come to think of it I think I'm going to call Chalz Snow instead. I wonder how she is going to react to her new name.

**Hey guys. So what do you think? Please Rate and Review. Please do not hate but, helpful suggestions are appreciated and this is my first ROTG fanfic.**


	2. arriving and exploring

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own the story plot, Jet, Zaq, Chalzieah, and Liana. Do not copy or I will sue. Still please do not copy.**

**_NEW THREAT AND LIGHT _**** chapter 2**

Jack Frost POV

Hold on. Should probably grab the bags the girls were carrying before I go. I do not want to experience the Kung-Fu the girls preformed on the creepers on me. I picked up the bags and went down the tunnel. Surprisingly Snow was pretty light [**A.N snow is the name Jack gave to Chalz]. **I quickly caught up to soon as light began to fill the tunnel we landed.

"Bunny you made it" a thick Russian voice asked which belonged to none other than North. "Jack you too? In the same tunnel?"

"Who are they?" Tooth asked.

"Well it's a long story" I said.

"Cut the stalling Frosty" Bunny snapped.

That is just like the Kangaroo to steal the spotlight.

"So Frosty and I were going to visit Sophie and Jamie when Jack started a snowball fight. While I was trying to avoid getting hit by snowballs the Shelia here bumped into me." Bunny said while gesturing to Lia….

Bunnymund POV

"So when I turned around I found out Lia believed in me"

"In us" Jack interrupted.

"Anyway at the same time Jack meet Chalzie." I was reciting the story when jack cut in.

"So we had a conversation and found out they still believed in us." Jack continued. "Suddenly nightmare and shadow came out of nowhere"

"A long tentacle like thingy came out of the midst and grabbed the girls. Turned out they were grabbed by Zaq and Jet, Pitch's sons."

A gasp was heard at when Jak said that.

"They said and I quote -We leave now but we will be back. Those girls belong to us and we will get them back-. Which if you ask me sounded completely perverted." Jack finished.

Sandy made symbols above his head to ask "How did they get knocked out?"

"Well Frosty hear forgot to mention that the Shelia's were shot by an arrow. We brought them here just in case the arrow had more than knock-out potion and nightmare sand." I said.

"Uggg. What happened?" A voice called out.

Chalzieah POV

As soon as I asked that all eyes were drawn to us.

"Chalz you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lia asked

"Yup. That arrow killed us and now we are in some demented gateway that we have to pass to get to Heaven." I stated

I could tell Lia was trying to stifle a laugh but failed.

" I see that you are awake now" A strong Russian voice called out.

_"Point out the obvious" _ I think.

"Snow you okay?" A voice that I recognized as Jack's asked.

"Snow?" I asked completely lost.

Your new name that I'm going to call you." Jack stated a little too proudly if you ask me.

"You okay sweet tooth? Open up." A feminine voice called

"Waif whaf?" I tried to say. Rather pathetically like me. It sounded like a donkey trying to sing. Then again I tend to view things differently. So I guess that's how I sound to me.

"Tooth hand out of mouth." A voice that belonged to North called. **( A.N Remember they know who is who since they watched the movie.)**

"Sorry" Tooth said. "I couldn't resist your teeth are so shinny almost as shiny as Jack's"

Tooth attacked Lia before getting called off again.

"Let me introduce our selves" North began

"No need mate. The Shelia's already know who we are." Bunny said.

"Way to say it cottontail" Jack said smirking like he was the king of the world.

"Sheesh. Jack's ego is way too big. If I had to guess I would think it inflated to the size of Alberta just now. We so need to pop it and wrap 9/10 of it in a titanium box and ship it off to Tokyo. We so need to do something to pop it so we can ship it. " I whispered to Lia.

Soon as I finished she began to laugh so hard that she began tearing up. I thought it was funny too so I couldn't hold it in and I began to laugh too.

Jack stopped arguing with Bunny to ask "What's so funny? I'm the guardian of fun so it's my duty to know what's so funny"

I shook my head no since I was laughing so hard too hard to say anything.

"Shelia at least tell me" Bunny asked

I stopped laughing hard enough to tell Bunny. As soon as I told him he began to crack up too.

"Jack, these Shelia's have the right idea and they are right. " Bunny said

Bunnymund POV

I just meet these Shelia's and they already have the right idea.

"Kangaroo just tell me" Jack snapped

"Never mate can't tell you just yet" I snorted

Chalzieah POV

"Why am I retarted of something?" Jack asked

I opened my mouth to answer when he said "wait don't answer that."

"Bunny this is our little secret okay/ No one else can know." Lia clarified at the same time she shot North, Sandy, and Tooth a sorry look. "Oh and if you do we will go Donkey-Kong style on you." She added.

"Don't worry Shelia this secret is too funny to tell anyone else about." Bunny agreed.

"Funny?" Jack repeated "This has to be good if the Kangaroo thinks this is funny."

We slowly got over the laugh attack when Sandy and Tooth left. When I looked at jack he looked like a tiger that lost a hunting battle to a mocking bird. In other words he looked pissed. I was about to laugh again but decided to send him a_ secret is going to kill you _look he sent me a _no it's not I'm going to find out_ look. I just smirked and turned around.

Bunnymund POV

The Shelia has the right idea Frosty's ego is bigger than Alberta.

"Shelia what should we do?" I asked

Chalzie just shrugged and said "talk later."

"Don't worry Bunny Chalz always has a plan just wait she will get it in flow slowly or fast it depends on the plan but she has one" Lia assured me

Liana POV

Chocolate coated cows! I wonder what Chalz has planned it has to be good. Knowing Chalz she has a plot brewing in her head right now. It has to be evil or funny I hope.

Chalzieah POV

Oh no oh no! My bag my precious bag.

"Lia" I yelped

"What?" she asked

"Our *gulp* bags!" I said

Lia's eyes widened and she began hyperventilating.

"Lia stop hyperventilating or I'm going to start too!" I said

Why oh why? I had my iPad, iPod, iPhone, my notebook/diary/journal, and my sketch pencils, pencil crayons, camera, among other things. I sat down beside Lia glumly when Jack came over.

"Hey Snow wha- wait are you okay?" He asked

Jack Frost POV

Oh Manny I hope they are ok those freaks better not of threatened them.

"No, we don't have our bags with us." Snow pouted

'You mean these bags?" I asked holding out the bags I picked up before I jumped in the hole.

"Yes! Thank you Jack" Lia said.

They quickly did a check to see if everything was in the bag. Oh no I should have used those bags to find out the secret. While I was mentally beating me up for not Snow came and hugged me.

"Thank you Jack" she whispered.

I was shocked at first but returned the hug. I been 300 years since anyone mortal other than Jamie or Sophie hugged me. It felt kindda nice. She pulled away went to ask North something about internet connection?

North POV

I was talking to the yetis when Chalzie came up to me and asked if I had internet connection. Ah yes internet connection. I installed it a couple months ago after Pitch attacked. Now what is it called. Oh yes ChristmasIsBetterThanEaster. Password NORTHisBETTERthanBUNNY. I handed the tablet thing back to Lia and Chalzie and went back to swearing in Russian.

Chalzieah POV

"Girls follow me" North commanded.

So we followed him and he led us to a room. Jack decided to tag along just to annoy me. I was about to A) swear at him or B) punch the daylights out of him but North opened the door.

"Oh my god!" I said

The room was amazing 2 4 poster beds lay nestled he the left and right corners. A giant window that had a door in the middle so we could go to the grand balcony. The beds were on top of a giant platform each. Underneath the plat forms was a giant walk in closet with a small makeup corner {I don't think we needed the make-up} and a door that led to the bathroom. There were two computers in front of the beds and an awesome multi-colored dance floor in the middle.

When we stopped drooling over our rooms we tackled North in a hug to thank him. Then we left to explore more of the workshop.

Jack decided to stalk me causing Lia to tease me. So I decided to give that skinny snowman a piece of my mind.

"Really Jack? Your stalking me!" I exclaimed

"Me stalk you? As if I'm just hanging around you to annoy you" he said with a smirk

I just smirked back and explored the music wing.

Jack Frost POV

Snow was obviously ignoring my attempts to annoy her so I left to go freeze some elves and listen to North. When I arrived North was swearing in Russian again, and talking to the yetis. I began to freeze the elf that was on a sugar high. I froze him so he looked like he was posing to be painted like a flying chipmunk. It was actually pretty funny if you ask me. Soon all the guardians arrived.

Liana POV

Wow these elves and yetis were listing to cheesy elevator music. It was disgusting.

"Ok let's spice things up" I said.

"What song should we start with?" Chalz asked

"what about **(A.N I do not own these following songs)** We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift." I suggested

Chalz nodded and plugged her iPod into the speakers and played the song. Slowly but steadily the yetis and elves began dancing a little. When the song ended we both knew what song to play Live While we're Young by One Direction. Chalz and I both loved the song so we began singing to it and humming to the rest. When the song ended everyone groaned including us. We decided to play Justin Bieber's song As long as you Love me. We grabbed two gorgeous and played while singing.

We ignored the rapping part because both of us can't rap. When we finished the song we heard a lot of clapping.

Chalzieah POV

Yikes we should have known somebody would hear us

"Wow that was amazing you guys" Tooth squealed.

We still did not say anything because we were too shocked. I got my voice when jack sent a cold breeze down my back.

"Holly Jack what was that for?" I hissed

"To snap you back to reality" he replied

After more comments than we could handle North ushered back to the globe room.

Jack Frost POV

When we arrived at the room we all sat down on the couches other that North who was going to deliver a speech and tooth who was fluttering above the couches. I took a seat beside Snow at the end of the couch. Snow sat beside Lia who sat beside Bunny. Sandy sat on the other couch with Tooth beside him well above the seat beside him anyway. North began another super boring speech about how to protect Snow and Lia. Half way through the speech I felt Snow's head on my shoulder. When her she was fat asleep and Lia beside her fell asleep on Bunny.

"Hey North" I interrupted "they fell asleep"

"Take them to their room Jack and Bunny they had a long day" North said

I picked up Snow bridal style and flew off to her room. She seemed quite comfortable so I flew slowly no to wake up. When we got to the room I laid her on her on her bed, tucked her in and whispered good-night and left. Bunny was behind me when I got back to the globe room.

North continued the speech with a few interruptions for questions her and there but it went smoothly. When we finished the meeting we all heard a bloodcurdling scream and a flow of colourful language and another scream. The screams belonged to Snow and Lia.

**So I left you off with a cliffy. Apologies for the time it took to update. A pre note is that the next update might me this weekend or next weekend since school starts tomorrow :(**

**And do you guys think I should stop the story because I am thinking about it. Please rate and review and tell me what you think about stopping the story.**

**Bye for now. Dove is out.**


End file.
